


look at the stars (look how they shine for you)

by hannmacha



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Graduation, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannmacha/pseuds/hannmacha
Summary: At the graduation day, there's only one person that he wants to see.





	look at the stars (look how they shine for you)

Minseok stood tall (only an idiom, sadly) among the crowd who wore the same outfit as him. He stared at the podium a few row in front of him, where a middle-aged man, the General, was giving his speech. The scorching sun didn't bother him in the tiniest bit; in fact, he was so excited. A smile had perched on his lips since the early morning.

".... For the next few days, you can go back to your civilian life. Gather with your family, friends, using the internet, etc. I hope that you can make the best out of this little opportunity," the General said.

Minseok could feel the urge to cheer from the people around him. He suppressed a snort. Yeah, relatable.

"So today, I announce that all of you are graduated!" The General clapped his hands, then followed by the crowd in front of him. Minseok felt like he could jump and throw his fist in the air. He did well, he told himself. The first days were hard for him, to adjust himself to be more discipline and strict schedule (he always thought that his schedule in EXO was so strict already, and that he was the most disciplined member of EXO, oh how _wrong_ that is), he always wanted to go home and back to his family, his friends, to a _certain someone_ , but he kept telling himself to _toughen up, Minseok! You can do this! It's time for you to be a real man!_ so he hold on, and this is what he got. He felt quite proud of himself.

The crowd were dismissed. Minseok ran towards his shared bedroom, greeting some people along the way, quickly grabbed his bag and took his phone. He couldn't wait to hear the sound of his parents, to see the members' face, to be in touch with his other friends.

But there was only one person that he wanted, so badly, to hear now.

He quickly called the person, waiting as he listened to the ringing of the other's phone. Finally, it was picked up, Minseok's heart leapt in joy.

"Hello?" The voice sounded distracted.

Minseok couldn't suppress the growing smile on his lips. "Jongdae-ya?"

There was a gasp, the line went quiet for a moment, then the voice spoke again. "Minseok hyung?!"

"It's me," he chuckled, silently glad that the excitement was mutual. 

"It's your graduation day, isn't it?"

"It is." Minseok started to feel his cheeks were hurting from smiling too wide. "How are you?"

"I'm really great, oh god, hyung." There was a faint laugh. Minseok could imagine Jongdae's face light up in joy, smiling widely and beautifully. "What about you?"

Minseok held a sigh, his heart felt so full all of sudden. He had prepared this sentence since the first day he was sent here, and now he's going to say it.

"I miss you."

**Author's Note:**

> god i MISS minseok


End file.
